This project will develop and implement a new model for youth occupational injury surveillance in Wisconsin. This model will link injury surveillance with the Wisconsin youth work permit system. Within the next two to three years, the Wisconsin Department of Workforce Development (DWD) plans to computerize the current child work permit system. Now, during the initial computerization planning process, is an opportune time to develop a surveillance component that can be incorporated into the work permit application system. Upon successful completion, the proposed pilot study could affect the statewide implementation of the DWD program and expand the linked injury surveillance and the work permit application system to all of the public high schools in Wisconsin. There have been no youth surveys to determine the incidence of occupational injuries in Wisconsin. Existing data comes from Workers' Compensation Claims. Currently there is no comprehensive occupational safety training program for working Wisconsin youth nor is their easy youth access to safety information or a mechanism for getting questions answered. The project will: Develop a computerized youth work permit application; Develop and maintain a computerized work permit database in order to make sure that jobs applied for are not prohibited by State or Federal rules, or individuals whose permits have been revoked do not receive another; Develop a computerized safety training program for working minors; Develop a computerized survey for minors who are working that can be administered during school; Create a website/hotline to address any student work safety concerns. Data from the anonymous school based surveys will be used to determine whether youth who have obtained a work permit are less likely to experience a work related injury.